marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616)
Rogue / Sentry Intimacy Could we please refrain from adding it to the page? We can only hope that it's not real, because the implications are... disturbing. #Sentry marries Lindy while the original X-Men are still together. Time note: Jean Grey is ~16-18 at the time. #Rogue 1st appears after "Jean Grey"'s (Phoenix Force's) death. Time notes: Rogue is a teenager (we'll be generous and say 18, but she's probably 16), Jean Grey is 24 years old at the time of her death (reference ) #For virtually all of the post silver-age period until near the present, no one remembers who Sentry is. Thus, if Sentry and Rogue are intimate sometime before incredibly recent history, it happens back in the Silver Age era! #Lets do some math. Jean has aged a *minimum* of 6 years since the silver age by the time of Rogue's appearance. That would make Rogue *12* at the oldest when the Sentry and her could have possibly been intimate. #Personal Note: Ew. #Rogue didn't have powers yet at 12, so the 'only person who could touch her' thing is necessarily bogus. (Cody is also her first kiss, and that happens ~1 year later) #If it happened in really recent history, wouldn't we have seen it on page sometime? #If it happens post his marriage to Lindy, well, I suppose Sentry could be that much of a bastard... Crap, I think this lets me prove Peter Wisdom is a pedophile too. Marvel, I hate you, why can't your time make any sense. --Squirrelloid 22:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's very real (per Rogue's reaction). And Pete Wisdom's not the only pedophile. Remember Colossus/Shadowcat? He was over 18 when she joined. Though, honestly, that ENTIRE ISSUE (Sentry: Fallen Sun) felt...rushed. Like Jenkins did it in a weekend under duress. The entire thing reeks of "you haven't seen the last of him." Though, really, it's likely that many of the silver age antics of the Sentry are up for...rearrangement. They all just kind of slide in with no real indication of their consequences. :--GrnMarvl14 23:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The difference being Kitty and Colossus didn't sleep together while she was underage. (That the relationship itself disturbed Jim Shooter enough to force Claremont to end it is one thing, but Claremont never went so far as to imply anything more than a kiss actually happened). ::And how can it be real if it makes no sense whatsoever? I mean, Rogue being at most 12 at the time makes it not only disturbing but nonsensical since she didn't have powers yet. And 12 is assuming generous estimates (that Jean was 18 and she appears at 18. Assuming a more likely 16/16, she'd have been *8*). ::I mean, I don't even know how to make sense of Rogue's "revelation". Admittedly, Sentry as a character is pretty much nonsense anyway, but this flies in the face of common sense, logic, and basically everything we know about Rogue's character history. I'd want confirmation that Jenkins isn't crazy before including it. ::--Squirrelloid 23:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Do we really want to force things to make sense in a universe where Norman Osborn became the leader of the superhuman forces despite having a prison sentence and being a known villain simply because of ONE moment? Or that Stark's a self-proclaimed "futurist" who can see that one Skrull means an entire invasion, but can't foresee the need to back up his memory more often than your average person backs up their hard drive? :::And since we don't have a firm timeline for when this relationship took place ("before he got married" is kind of vague, since much of his history super-vague to begin with), it's almost impossible to properly place it. Likely she WASN'T underage (or...THAT underage. Possibly legal in certain US states, but not all). :::Besides, I think we can both agree that Sentry's a freaking crazy character (and, no, I'm not arguing that Jenkins was crazy for doing that, or crazy for ANYTHING regarding the Sentry. I'd be more surprised if he WASN'T) and anything involving him is subject to a far more fluid timeline than the normal timeline used in the MU. :::--GrnMarvl14 01:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :12 years old is messed up, but not for her apparently. --Johnnybravo44 23:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) If I imagine it, it would probably be like this; they meet somewhere, they flirt and have sex, she says she never felt like this before, and he says he is married. The End. --Mutant God 01:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Old As per PerfectBrak: "Rogue's real name is indeed Anna Marie. See issues of her latest series and X-Treme X-Men". Thanks PB. Jamie 12:19, 31 Aug 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) Rogue's Last Name Can we have a citation for where we see that "D'Ancanto" is her last name please? --JamieHari 03:48, 18 December 2006 (UTC) That's her movie name...and actually I think there was a separate Marie D'Ancanto in Xtreme X-Men.koku 06:43, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :They created the Marie D'Ancanto character on purpose so as to keep Rogues name even more in suspicion. (Tom Brevoort believes it is Anna Marie Raven.) --Johnnybravo44 23:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Anna Marie Raven seems EXTREMELY likely, since Claremont (the man who co-created her) has invented two alternate Rogues since then, both with the last name of Raven (with the most recent being the X-Men Forever Rogue, and with that series essentially being what Claremont would have done if he hadn't been forced off the X-books...). ::--GrnMarvl14 00:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::He also named Gambit Remy Picard (making his father Jean-Luc Picard unless we're told he took a different surname since I've dropped the books). What Claremont wants to happen and what will happen isn't the same thing. For instance, Rogue's name has been written literally "Anna-Marie" in recent issues, in quotations, implying that is not her real name. I'll also point out that "Raven" is her foster mother's name, and it's unlikely that it's her real name and not an alias. HelterSkelter 23:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok LOL now why we have the alternate versions of Rogue in Related?? Mr.face01 02:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Because they aren't the same "Rogue". If they have a different name, technically, they are different people that use the name. If Anna Marie is the main character of the page, then the alternates category is reserved for Anna Marie's alternates, not Marian Carlyle, Marie D'Ancanto, or Ororogue. ::--Wazzirving 10:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Well that came outta nowhere! Apparently, the new X-Men mobile phone game, of all things, has finally revealed it: Rankin. Rerquesting opinions before I put in the move request, though. Rod (talk) 23:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :We don't consider video games canon, so I think we shouldn't use it as a reference for Earth-616's Rogue. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:35, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Rogue's Hair Is the white streak in Rogue's hair natural or dyed? I am only asking, because if it is natural, then she could do of being placed in the Category:Heterochromia (something I am willing to do). --Greatestvillain 22:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : I think its natural. When she was a child she already had this white streak ( ). Harasar 04:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is Rogue's hair auburn or brown? What's the difference? Rogue's Oufitt What is Rogue's jacket made of? Immortality "is immune to disease and infection." - how can she be suffering from terrigen poisoning then? If that entry about immortality is right, she should be immune to it. Digifiend (talk) 18:16, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :While I don't think she is immortal (but I don't know the character well enough), immunity to disease and infection like other powers and characteristics are relative: The M-Pox is an exception, because it somehow works pretty well on her.Undoniel (talk) 18:41, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Move Somebody (Wikia is broken and history page won't load so I can't check who) proposed a move without opening a discussion. For later reference, the proposed move is Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) to Anna Marie LeBeau (Earth-616). IMO, we should at least give a few months to make sure it sticks, given what often happens to marriages in comics. JamesBCrazy (talk) 01:04, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :I would also suggest holding off on the move until it's confirmed if Rogue actually takes Remy's last name. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:30, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think her page should be moved at all. Generally, when a character gets married their page stays the same (i.e. Susan Storm (Earth-616), Meggan Puceanu (Earth-616), etc.).--Mjolnir1962 (talk) 17:08, July 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I think the move was requested this time because Rogue's maiden name is incomplete (we don't know her last name), but her married name is complete (if she did take Gambit's last name, which is not confirmed yet). Shadzane �� (talk) 14:57, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :::We should really put LeBeau in Rogue's name since it is already official Rogue and Gambit marriage is complete (given that the former can control her skin absorption powers when around Gambit). Fictionboy (talk) 15:29, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, the Rogue/Gambit marriage is a real thing (complete), but that does not mean Rogue took Gambit's last name. That is optional nowadays, after all. And personally, I don't think Rogue cares what her real name is. She never ever uses it! ::::(And what are you talking about Rogue controlling her powers? She had to wear a Inhibitor Collar to get married and have a honeymoon, as seen in .) Shadzane �� (talk) 23:24, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :For reference, the evidence for the Move at this point is the finale of , where the rabbi says "...and introduce Anna Marie and Remy LeBeau...as husband and wife!" In my mind, this is still an ambiguous phrasing as to whether Rogue adopted his last name, i.e. if she meant "introducing Anne Marie LeBeau and Remy LeBeau", or "introducing 'Anna Marie' and 'Remy LeBeau', our couple." :Either way, however, I do side with the people who say it should not be moved at all, in keeping with other married women on this site still listed by their maiden names. The fact that we (frustratingly) still don't know Rogue's given maiden name shouldn't change this. Monolith616 (talk) 19:41, August 6, 2018 (UTC)